


Brock!

by Storbotkid87



Series: Compound Life [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Canon Continuation, Childbirth, F/M, Family Bonding, Pregnancy, Shenanigans, normal life? what's that?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 7,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26821489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storbotkid87/pseuds/Storbotkid87
Summary: Now living a 'normal' life, Brock and Darcy get ready to be parents. Luckily they have friends and family to help them.
Relationships: Brock Rumlow & Sam Wilson, Brock Rumlow & Tony Stark, Clint Barton & Brock Rumlow, Clint Barton & Darcy Lewis, Clint Barton/Laura Barton, Darcy Lewis & Brock Rumlow, Darcy Lewis & Jack Rollins, Darcy Lewis & Natasha Romanov, Darcy Lewis & Steve Rogers, Darcy Lewis & Tony Stark, Darcy Lewis/Brock Rumlow, Jack Rollins & Brock Rumlow, James "Bucky" Barnes & Brock Rumlow, James "Bucky" Barnes & Darcy Lewis, Jane Foster & Darcy Lewis, Jane Foster/Thor, Laura Barton & Darcy Lewis, Natasha Romanov & Brock Rumlow, Natasha Romanov/Sam Wilson
Series: Compound Life [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956184
Comments: 38
Kudos: 59





	1. Bathroom Breaks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My Mom Again](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+Mom+Again).



> Hope that everyone enjoys this continuation. I will be trying to update on the weekends. Otherwise, please feel free to suggest any other story plots that you want to read. Because I'm thinking a crossover with either Outlander or The Witcher.

'Really?... Really?... Really?!', Darcy thought at four o'clock in the morning. In the last hour, she had to go to the bathroom eight times. That's right... eight times. She looked down at the culprit in her belly as number nine was about to happen. After exhaling through her nose, Darcy placed her head back onto her pillow. As she was about to roll out of bed again, Darcy heard Brock snore. 'How can he sleep through me constantly getting up?', she then thought. So she got up and went to the bathroom. Again.

When she got back to bed, Darcy noticed Brock's hand trying to find her. Once she slipped back under the covers, Brock's hand moved onto her baby bump and he seemed to physically relax feeling her and baby there. That made Darcy smile. He always seemed more relaxed with her and the baby close by. And luckily, they would find out the sex of the baby soon.

///////

Before they left to go to work, Darcy went to the bathroom again. Brock wait patiently and didn't say anything, knowing that it would upset Darcy. All he did was smile and kiss her when she came back. But unbeknownst to him, Darcy was praying that she wouldn't have to go to the bathroom for another two hours. At least.

Darcy was blessed with three hours. And in that time she was able to sit through a full meeting, make calls and do quite a bit of paperwork. She was very thankful for the little one not dancing on her bladder. But that ended when Brock came to her office around lunch time.

"I swear that I have to go pee whenever I'm near you. The baby is so happy that you're here, that it's constantly dancing on my bladder", she said as she stood from her office chair. Brock winced, "I'm sorry, la mia regina." Darcy intertwined their fingers as they began to walk. "It's ok, I guess. Did Fallon ever have to deal with this?", she asked. Brock nodded as he opened the front door, "All the time." Darcy thought for a moment before speaking, "Maybe it's a Rumlow thing." Brock just smirked at her.

When they got done with lunch, Brock spoke gently to her baby bump. She couldn't hear what he was saying, but she didn't care. Darcy loved it whenever he talked to the baby. After he was done, Brock pecked her on the lips and went back to his office, And by some miracle, she didn't have to pee until they got home. Small mercies.


	2. Ultrasound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brock and Darcy check on the baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Totally miss writing during the week. But this doesn't pay zee bills.

Brock and Darcy were both ecstatic about what was going to happen today. They were going to find out the sex of the baby. The last time that they were at the doctor's office was when they heard the heart beat. A very strong heart beat.

"Are you ready, la mia bella moglie?", Brock asked as he guided Darcy to the car. She smiled up at him, "Absolutely." Brock beamed before he leaned down and gave her a quick kiss. "And what about you, quello piccolo?", he asked the baby bump as he put his hand on the bump. He got a very enthusiastic kick in response. "Phew! I felt that", Darcy commented. "They are going to be strong. Just like their mother", he said. Darcy blushed, "Smooth. But let's get going. We don't want to be late." Brock smirked, "Yes, ma'am."

An hour later, they arrived at the compound. Tony had insisted on them using the medical team there. Darcy easily agreed because she didn't feel like fighting him. Brock had his own reasons to use the medical team. Luckily they didn't have to wait long to see the doctor.

"Commander and Mrs. Rumlow, it's so good to see you. Shall we?", the doctor said as she gestured for them to follow her. They followed her into an exam room. "If you will please lay down on the table and lift your shirt, Mrs. Rumlow" the doctor then said. "Yep", Darcy said with a pop. Brock helped her get onto the table then sat down next to her. The doctor turned on the sonogram machine and brought it next to Darcy.

"Alright, Mrs. Rumlow. This is going to be cold", the doctor said. Darcy gasped at the cold gel on her belly. "Sorry", the doctor winced. As the doctor moved the wand, Brock and Darcy waited about ten seconds before the image of their baby was on the screen. "There they are. Your little one", the doctor commented. Both Brock and Darcy released a sigh and smiled.

"Are they ok? Size wise and well... everything?", Brock suddenly asked. The doctor raised an eyebrow at him. "I believe that you are worried about the Hydra serum that you got while you were undercover", she said. Brock nodded as Darcy grabbed his hand and squeezed it to comfort him. "Well we don't have a machine to necessary look for that. And I would recommend doing tests after the baby was born", she continued to say. Brock and Darcy both nodded at this. The doctor smiled and looked back at the screen.

"Oh... well no wonder your little one's heart beat is so strong", she commented. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La mia bella moglie - My beautiful wife  
> Quello Piccolo - Little one
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!


	3. Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brock and Darcy get ready for Tony's Halloween Party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felt like doing a Halloween chapter for the month of October. 
> 
> Also, just to clarify a couple of things... Darcy is 5 months pregnant in this. So I'm guessing that is the 20 week mark? Math isn't my strong suit. Also I made sure that a certain undead person had a cameo in this chapter.
> 
> And just a friendly reminder that I don't own anything... I just dream;)

Darcy was pouting. She would most definitely not deny it. Why? Because Brock turned down her idea for a couples Halloween costume. And why couples costumes? Tony's Halloween Party theme was pairings related to each other or characters from TV shows and movies. So Darcy immediately thought of Sleepy Hollow because of her condition. However, Brock thought of something a little more PG-ish. Hence why she was pouting as he was kneeling in front of her, painting her round baby bump.

"I'm almost done, la mia regina", Brock said as he brushed a swirl of blue and silver onto her belly. Darcy just crossed her arms over her chest and sighed deeply. "I just don't get why Sleepy Hollow wouldn't have worked. Me as the headless horseman and you as Ichabod Crane. You would really look good in seventeenth century attire", she said. Brock sighed through his nose before he stood up. "I know. But I want to be able to actually look you in the eye. Besides... I can wait until next year so that way I can be Ichabod and you can be Katrina. Hmm?", he said. "Ok", Darcy said softly.

Brock then led them to their car and put the rest of their costumes in the back seat. He drove the hour drive to the compound and was mentally preparing himself for whatever Tony had up his sleeve. After they got there, he put the rest of Darcy's costume on her. Darcy looked down as he placed a cardboard 'table' below her belly as she tied a scarf with bangles around her head. Now she officially looked like a fortune teller. Brock then put on a bedazzled vest over his black long, puffy sleeve shirt. He quickly put knives into his calf high boots and made sure that the buckles looked good. He also put a scarf around his head and then led them to the party.

As they entered the common area, Brock and Darcy took in the different costume ideas. Jane was showing her three month baby bump as the sun while there were wires holding the planets around her. Thor was dressed in jeans, a t-shirt and a flannel shirt. He had smudges across his face and his hair pulled into a messy bun with pens sticking out. Darcy laughed that Thor was being Jane for the party as Brock just shook his head.

Steve was dressed in black pants, black boots, black t-shirt, black leather trench coat and an eyepatch. Bucky had cut his hair really short as he wore a dark gray suit and sunglasses. Fury was not impressed with Steve's costume as he stood next to Coulson in their salt and pepper costumes. Coulson on the other hand was internally beaming at Bucky's costume.

Clint and his gang had gone with Toy Story. Clint himself was Woody. Cooper was Buzz. Lila was a spunky Jessie. Nathan was running around as Rex. And the baby, Edie (Edith), was dressed as a sheep with two stuff sheep on either side of her. Meanwhile Laura was wearing a Bo Peep costume.

And to Darcy's dismay, Bruce and Natasha were dressed as Ichabod Crane and Katrina Van Tassel. Oh well... Maybe next time.

But she was really wanting a drink when she saw Sam and Rhodey. Sam was wearing red pants and a red Coca-Cola t-shirt. Rhodey, who was next to Sam, was a pirate Captain. Darcy couldn't wait for the baby to be born so she could have a coke and rum.

Finally both Brock and Darcy saw Tony and Pepper. Tony was dressed to the nines as Sherlock Holmes. However, Pepper was killing it as Watson.

///////

After hours of dancing, drinking (water for Darcy), eating and talking, Brock and Darcy made their way to their old quarters. Tony and Pepper kept it available to them for any occasion. They were both thankful for it because they were too tired to drive home. So they changed into pajama's and immediately slept when they hit the mattress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy it!!!!
> 
> Oh! And Edie is named after Laura and Darcy's grandmother!


	4. Baby Shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brock and Darcy attend a baby shower at the compound. But they have something to show everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry about not getting this out yesterday. I will try my best it get more chapters out to you next weekend.
> 
> And Just a reminder, I'm not pregnant - just friends and family.

Tony and Natasha had wanted to throw Darcy a baby shower. Darcy was completely fine with it as she always loved getting gifts, especially when it came to the baby. All that she asked was that all the colors be gender neutral. Sure she wanted blue, but she also wanted purple, green, gray, red and orange. Everyone was more than happy to do as Darcy requested.

So on the morning of the baby shower, Darcy wore a burgundy maxi dress to cover her swollen knees and ankles. She hated to say it, but she was starting to hate being pregnant. Darcy had started to feel pain in lower back, hips, legs and feet. She was not constantly trying to bring any comfort no matter if she was sitting or standing.

"What's wrong, la mia regina?", Brock asked as she was walking down the stairs. Darcy cringed as she stepped off the last step and placed a hand on her lower back, "Oh, just the usual. Don't worry, babe. I'll be fine." Brock gave her a sympathetic look as he rested his hands on her shoulders. "Tell you what, you stay right here while I finish loading up the SUV. Then I'll carry you to the SUV. You don't have to do a thing", he said with a small smirk. Darcy sighed with a small smile, "That sounds fantastic." Brock smiled back, kissed her forehead and got to work.

From her spot, Darcy saw Brock fold down seats to make room for the upcoming gifts. He then came back into the house and picked up a large cardboard box with a question mark on the front. He winked at her and placed it into the SUV. As Darcy went to go grab her purse, Brock grabbed it and then proceeded to lift her into a bridal carry and took her to the SUV. Once they were both situated, Brock started the vehicle and headed for the compound.

///////

"Oh good! Short stack, you're here!", Tony said as Brock pulled up to the front of the compound. "Yes, Tony. I'm here", Darcy said as she opened her door. "You ready for some baby fun?", he then asked as he rubbed his hands together. "Sure, Tony", Darcy answered as Brock lifted her up out of her seat.

"What's wrong with short stack?", Tony then asked. "Nothings wrong, Stark. She just has lower back pain", Brock said. Tony then stepped up to Brock. "I'll take her, you get your stuff", he said. Brock raised an eyebrow at him, "How are you going to carry her?" Tony tapped his chest and a suit enclosed around him and then grabbed Darcy. He took off before Brock could protest.

///////

As Brock entered the common area, he spotted Darcy sitting on one of the couches. Jack was handing her a cup of punch and a water bottle. Brock felt like he could finally breathe as he put the cardboard box off to the side. He then joined Darcy in the heavily gender neutral decorated room. Jack gave him a pat on the back before he sat down and wrapped an arm around his wife's shoulders.

"Figured you wouldn't be happy until you had your sheila, mate", Jack said. Brock raised an eyebrow, "What?" Jack pointed towards Tony. "Saw him fly in in with Darcy and put two and two together", Jack answered. Brock cringed. But Darcy patted his knee, "It's fine, Brock. We're fine. I promise." All that Brock did was pull her closer to him and kiss her temple.

"Alright! Now that everyone is here, we can start this baby shower!", Tony said as he clapped his hands. Both he and Natasha hosted games and made sure that everyone ate and drank. Then they finally had Brock and Darcy open gifts.

"Well, thank you everyone for the gifts. And yes, Tony. Thank you for the 'smart crib'", Brock said as Tony beamed with pride. Pepper patted his knee to calm him down. "And well, Darcy and I have something for you", Brock said as he helped Darcy stand up. He then got the cardboard box and came next to Darcy. "We would like to reveal the gender to you", Darcy said. Everyone cheered or hollered in agreement. Brock and Darcy then opened the box to reveal the colored balloons. However, nothing came out.

"What the-", Darcy said. Brock and Darcy then looked at each other, completely confused. Brock then looked back into the box. "Hold on a minute", he said. He bent over and picked up something in the box. "Here you go, la mia regina", Brock said as he passed Darcy a smaller cardboard box. He then bent back down and revealed another box. Everyone either cheered or scream in delight. Brock smirked at Darcy before leaning down and giving her a chaste kiss. She bit her lip when he pulled back. They then both opened their boxes at the same time to reveal a blue balloon in each box.

Immediately everyone got up to hug and congratulate them. Well, except for Tony. He ran off to his lab to make another crib. Meanwhile, Brock just wrapped an arm around Darcy's waist and kissed her temple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love you! Miss you! Would love to hear your comments.


	5. Brunch With The Girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy spends time with the girls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I'm not pregnant. I just researched.

It had been a couple of weeks since the baby shower and Pepper wanted to get the girls together for brunch. All the girls agreed and were especially happy that Tony wouldn't be there to bug them. (Tony wasn't happy when he heard this.) So Pepper took them to a 'little' bistro in New York that was famous for accommodating pregnant mothers. Darcy was just thankful for the comfortable couches.

"Now that you don't have your watch dog with you. How are you doing, little mama?", Natasha asked. Darcy snorted at Natasha's nickname for Brock and Brock's nickname for her. "I'm fine. Well... Fine as can be in this situation. Oh! Olive oil!", Darcy said as she grabbed the bottle of olive oil. Pepper, Natasha and Jane all watched wide eyed as Darcy started to guzzle it down. "Clearly the boys are Italian", Pepper commented. Jane and Natasha nodded in agreement.

For the next hour, the girls got caught up. They all enjoyed the food, drinks and company. Pepper, Natasha and Jane tried their best not to cringe when Darcy ate . But she couldn't help her cravings. Especially when she was loving the combination of rice with mustard, pickles and marshmallow fluff and jalapeno's with chocolate pudding. In Darcy's mind, it was a good get together.

"Well, I want to thank you guys for agreeing to do this", Darcy suddenly said. Pepper placed a hand on her knee, "Of course. We absolutely love getting together. Even with our difficult schedules." "I hear that", Jane said raising her fifth mimosa glass. Natasha simply raised an eyebrow at Jane before turning and speaking to Darcy. "Like Pepper said about schedules, we would hang out more. We absolutely love hanging out with you. I know that it doesn't seem like it, but we do", she said. Darcy gave them a teary smile, "Thank you, guys. I love hanging out with you too. However, these little guys are dancing on my bladder. So if you will please excuse me. I need to go to the restroom. I'll be back in five minutes." Darcy then got up with a little bit of difficulty and went to the restroom.

After doing her business, Darcy went and washed her hands. As she was about to get a paper towel, she saw a familiar face in the mirror in front of her. But before she could say anything, he covered her nose and mouth causing Darcy to black out.

"Ok... It's been five minutes. Where's Darcy?", Jane inquired. "She's pregnant, Jane. It usually takes longer to get around. Especially when you're carrying two", Natasha said calmly as she was scrolling through her phone. Pepper was about to comment when suddenly there was an explosion. Once the smoke started to clear, Jane frantically started looking around. "Where's Darcy?!", she demanded.

Pepper and Natasha looked at each other from where they were laying on the ground. Natasha immediately jumped up and ran for the restroom. But there was no one. Only Darcy's purse. Natasha knew what had to be done. But she also knew that someone would not be very happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy it!!!


	6. You Shouldn't Pick On Mrs. Rumlow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy finds out who took her, but doesn't freak out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Mention of rape in the future.

Darcy felt herself come to. She didn't immediately open her eyes as she quickly realized that she wasn't lying on her own bed. The big hint that it wasn't her bed: it was too soft. Darcy then spread out her hands over the covers: silk. Darcy hated silk. It made her cold for some odd reason. So slowly opening her eyes, Darcy found herself looking at a red and black tapestry. Confused about the color choice, she got up to lean on her elbows to look around. What she saw, Darcy knew it wasn't good.

She was lying on a queen size four posture canopy bed. The red and black tapestry draped over a very beautiful dark wood. However, the room was completely white and blank. Like a psychiatrics hospital room. No windows, but two doors. Darcy could tell one led to a nice bathroom. The other door most likely led to her freedom and doom. 

'Well, might as well get up', she thought as she got off of the bed. As she was walking towards the bathroom, she noticed a small nightstand with a couple of books. Darcy raised an eyebrow at this as she entered the bathroom. Looking around the bathroom as she relieved herself, Darcy saw a large white bear claw bathtub. Next to the tub was a white vanity with a large mirror. And across from the toilet was a large white counter with a white sink. Darcy was surprised to see all this white and not red and black like the bed. But it wasn't until she left the bathroom that she got a real surprise when the other door opened.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me", she said. "Hello, love. You look well rested. Are you babies doing good as well?", a very pleased Ian asked. "I'm guessing by the red and black that your Hydra", Darcy said as she glared at him. Ian just smiled at her. "Great. I'm also guessing that this has to do with my husband and babies", Darcy continued to say. "Well, of course", Ian said as he clapped his hands together," The asset was a great weapon for Hydra. But with him no longer being able to be controlled and you carrying his offspring, it's just better for all of us. You give birth, hopefully down the line get pregnant again with another super soldier, and we can raise them to be the next generation of weapons."

Darcy gave Ian a very confused look. Bucky? He thought that Bucky was her husband? She tried to think of why Hydra would think that she was married to Bucky.

_After the impromptu elopement, Steve, Brock, Bucky and Darcy were walking out of City Hall. Steve and Brock were ahead of Bucky and Darcy. Bucky had his arm wrapped around her shoulders. And right before he and Steve left her and Brock, Bucky accidently kissed Darcy on the lips as she turned to say goodbye. They both laughed about it and went their separate ways._

_A couple of days after the sonogram, Bucky and Darcy were in Central Park. They had to do some shopping and agreed to go with each other. As they took a break, they sat on a bench in the park. Darcy's back had been hurting. Bucky had started to rub her back to help relieve the pain._

"Well, you are in for a surprise. Because my husband will find out that you took me and you will pay the price", Darcy said slightly shaking her head. Ian just chuckled, "Whatever you say, love. Just get comfortable. You'll be here for awhile."

As soon as the door closed, Darcy pushed her finger behind her ear. She heard a small beep and knew that Tony's tracker was activated. Sure, she was skeptical when she first saw it. But the sprinkle size tracker was doing its job. so she picked up a book and got comfortable on the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy it!!!!


	7. Knock, Knocking On Hydra's Door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brock wants his wife, so Darcy gets rescued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween!!!!!

"Stark!", Brock bellowed as he entered the Compound. "Chill, Rambo. Well... Retired Rambo. Don't worry and get your whiskey labels in a twist, ok? We know where she is and we are goin in five", Tony said. "I'm going with you", Brock said as he followed Tony. "What?! Are you insane? You're no longer on the roster. Plus Fury would kill me", Tony said turning to look at Brock. "Don't try to stop him, mate. It's his wife. He will gut them if they lay a finger on Darcy. Plus, Fury knows not to argue with Brock", Jack said as he passed them. Tony just grumbled as he and Brock followed Jack into the quinjet bay.

"Oh good, you're here", Natasha said as she saw Brock enter the quinjet. "You seriously can't be encouraging this", Tony said as his suit engulfed him. Natasha raised an eyebrow at him. "We don't know what situation Darcy is in. If we bring Brock, he can calm her down", she said. "I completely agree with Natasha", Steve said, "Plus Brock knows Hydra. He knows how they fight." Suddenly Bruce timidly wiggled his fingers in the air, "I third this decision." Tony looked at everyone who was getting ready to leave. "Okay, okay. He comes", Tony said raising his hands and walking off.

Everyone remained silent on the way to get Darcy back. But only Jack noticed something different about the 'mission'. He looked over at Brock and saw something that he had only seen one other time. Brock was a few seats over, mumbling a prayer as he fiddled with rosary beads. Jack knew that Brock didn't practice religion, but when it was a big mission, he prayed. The other time Brock had prayed was when Project Insight was to be launched. Jack silently said a small prayer himself seeing his bestfriend in this situation.

///////

Darcy snorted at the book that she was reading. 'Of course this goober would think that', she thought as she criticized the male author writing about childbirth. She just shook her head and continued to read as she waited to be rescued. Suddenly the door to get out bursts open. All that Darcy did was lazily raise head to see her husband.

"Oh! Hi, baby! I wasn't sure if you would come or not", she said to a stock still Brock. Shaking himself out of his shock, Brock puts his sidearm in its holster. "La mia regina, are you alright?", he asks as he rushes to her side. Darcy calmly closes the book that she was reading and sets it aside. "I'm fine, baby. Really", she said as she cupped his cheek. Brock closed his eyes as he relished her touch. When he opened his eyes, Brock gently placed a hand on her baby bump. "And the boys?", he asked. He quickly received a kick in response. Darcy smiled, "They're fine."

Brock smiled back at her and leaned forward to kiss her bump. He then gently lifted her into a bridal carry. After giving her a gentle kiss on her temple, Brock left her 'cell'. Maneuvering through the halls that he had previously been through, Brock got Darcy back to the quinjet without any problems. Once he made sure that she was comfortable, Brock contacted everyone else to let them know that Darcy was safe. They waited patiently as their friends joined them and left to go back to the Compound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy it!!!!


	8. Patience: Some People Don't Have It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy is in medical and guess where Brock is.

As Darcy was getting checked by the medical staff at the Compound, she watched with as Brock and Tony were pacing in the hallway outside of her room. Both men were banished from the room as they started to bother the staff. So she just sat amused at the show that Brock and Tony were giving her. And she wasn't surprised when the staff left and still told the men 'no' about entering the room. Suddenly Clint came out of a vent and sat down next to her.

"How you doing, Darce?", he asked as he handed her a bulk size jar of pickled okra. "Oh! Yummy!", Darcy said as she opened the jar. "I'm all good and everything. Even the boys. The ones in my belly, not the hallway", she continued to say as she indicated the pacing Brock and Tony. "Yeah... I kept hearing Tony threatening the staff saying that as the godfather he had a right to be in the room", Clint said as he raised an eyebrow and looked sideways at her. Darcy snorted, "Yeah, he said that. Honestly, Brock and I haven't talked about that yet. Guess we should."

For the next few minutes, Darcy and Clint sat silently as Darcy continued to munch on her snack. They, of course, could hear Brock's and Tony's complaints. 'I can't believe this! She's my wife! I should be in there! Not Barton', Brock apparently yelled. 'Your wife? What about my godchildren?', Tony countered. Darcy and Clint just laughed. That was until Clint got an idea as Steve and Bucky were walking by. He took the now empty jar from Darcy and set it aside.

"You up for some fun?", he asked Darcy. Looking from Brock to Clint, Darcy nodded. Immediately she started to scream as Clint started to tickle her. Thinking that Clint was hurting her, Brock and Tony tried to rush in. However, Steve and Bucky held them back as they heard Darcy start to laugh. They started to calm down, but Clint poked a particular spot to make Darcy scream again. Brock broke away from Steve and rushed into the room. Seeing Brock came after him, Clint lunged for the vent that he entered through.

"Brock... Baby... I'm... fine...", Darcy gasped as she was trying to catch her breath. Even with Darcy trying to calm him down, Brock checked her over. "You're fine? And the boys?", he asked as he placed a hand on her belly. Placing a hand over his, Darcy responded, "Yes. We are all fine, baby. Hydra didn't do anything before you guys showed up." Brock nodded and inquired if she was free to go. With given the all clear, Brock carried her to their 'quarters' to relax and just calm down from their day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy it!!!!


	9. Brock And Darcy's Vacay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While having a picnic, Brock and Darcy talk about names.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw a travel that feature Bordeaux, France and I absolutely fell in love with St. Emilion and its vineyards. Thought it would make the perfect vacation spot for Brock and Darcy.

Brock was very thankful to Tony. After getting Darcy back, Tony got them a chateau in Bordeaux, France. They were located in the St. Emilion vineyards. It was very quiet and peaceful. Both Brock and Darcy appreciated that and often went on picnics.

Even now, they were sitting on a blanket under an oak tree. Mainly snacking on cheese and bread, Brock and Darcy felt at ease. Brock took a sip of his bordeaux and then placed his glass next to Darcy's sparkling cider. As he leaned back, placing his arms behind his head, he heard the movement of a pen on paper. Looking over to Darcy, he saw her take a bite of cheese with nutella and continue to write on a notepad.

"La mia regina... What are you doing?", he inquired. Darcy simply smiled, "I'm thinking of names for the boys." That got Brock's attention as he immediately sat up and looked at what she had written. "What were you thinking?", Brock asked. Darcy handed him her notepad and watched him read the names that she had thought of.

Thomas

Brandon

James

Mason

Jayden

Cameron

Dominic

Russell

Mario

Roberto

Lee

Balder

Roscoe

Tor

"Balder? Tor?", Brock said as he lifted an eyebrow. "Balder means prince and Tor is basically Thor spelled differently", Darcy replied. Brock nodded at her explanation. "I really couldn't think of any real good Italian names. And I thought that Tony wouldn't shut up if we called one of them 'Anthony'", she continued to sat. "Yeah, he wouldn't", Brock agreed. Brock continued to look at the list for a few minutes before speaking.

"I was thinking that 'James' should also not be a choice", he finally said. "Why?" Darcy asked as she scrunched up her eyebrows. "Because of Barnes and Rhodes. They would fight about who the boys were named after", he said. Darcy deflated, "I didn't think of that." Brock patted her knee, "It's alright, la mia regina. We'll figure it out." He looked at the notepad before he tossed it onto the blanket.

"Jack. I like the name 'Jack'. Plus Jack has saved my butt several times. It's only right to name one of the boys after him", Brock said as he leaned back onto his hands. Darcy nodded, "Okay. But how? First name or middle name?" Brock smirked, "I was thinking of 'Jack Thomas' of 'JT'. What do you think?" Darcy gave him a thoughtful look and nodded, "I like it. And what about 'Brandon Lee' for the other?", she said. Brock smiled widely, "I love it." Darcy gave him a quick kiss, "Good! It's settled!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy it!!!!!


	10. Unexpected Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys decided to show up early.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's right! You're getting two chapters today! Also I looked up info on pregnancy, sorry if anything is wrong.

Darcy was about two weeks away from her due date. Brock had made sure that they were at the Compound so that when the boys arrived, the medical staff was right there. Being close to Jane, Darcy gladly agreed to this. So Brock gave Tony a heads up that they would be staying there.

"Of course you can stay here, Rambo! Anything for you, Short stack and my godchildren", Tony said as he was elbow deep in his hot rod engine. Brock rolled his eyes at the nicknames, knowing that Tony couldn't see him through the phone, "Thank you, Stark. We'll see you tomorrow." Ducking from a wrench wielding DUM-E, "Yep! See ya!", said Tony.

The next morning, Brock gently guided Darcy to their quarters. He made sure to stay close to her as she started to have Braxton Hicks. Darcy tried to wave him off, but nothing worked. Brock wasn't leaving her side. That was until Jack showed up in the afternoon and took Brock to the gym to spar. But before he left, Brock made sure that Clint stayed with Darcy.

About thirty minutes after Brock left, Darcy went to go soak in the bathtub. As she out on one of Brock's shirts that hung low on her, Darcy felt a sharper pain than before. Once settled in the nine eight point six degree water, she felt at ease. With occasional twinges of pain, time had quickly gone by.

Darcy checked the clock on the wall and two hours had gone by. She moved to get out of the tub, but as soon as she moved, she cried out in pain. When the pain subsided, Darcy moved to kneel in the water. She couldn't reach under her belly to check if she was ok, so she decided to call Clint. Unfortunately another sharp pain that lasted longer happened, causing her to cry out.

"Darce?", Clint yelled before running into the bathroom. Darcy just looked up at him and panted as she caught her breath before another spike of pain occurred. "Ok... Please don't be mad at me. But I need to check how far along you are", he said as he knelt next to the tub. "But-but... I'm not due yet", Darcy cried. Calmly placing a hand on her shoulder, Clint said, "I know. Cooper and Lila were also two week early. Do you trust me to help you with this?" Darcy frantically nodded as another spike of pain happened, "Yes!"

"Jarvis. please tell Brock and the medical staff to get here", Clint said. "Of course, sir. And there are freshly cleaned towels in the linen closet behind you", Jarvis answered. Clint quickly got said towels. "Ok, Darce. I'm going to check how far along you are", he calmly said to Darcy. Darcy nodded before she stood up so Clint could take a look. "Yeeeep! You're ready!", he said. "What!", Darcy yelled as she began to kneel again. Before Clint could respond, Brock burst into the apartment.

"Darcy!", Brock yelled. Immediately Darcy screamed in pain. Brock and Jack both suddenly showed up in the bathroom. "Darcy", Brock then softly said as he caressed her head. "Okay, Darce. When you feel the need to push, you push", Clint said ignoring Brock's look of panic. "But she's not due yet", Brock cried. "Well tell that to your kids when they come out. Otherwise, get ready and grab a towel", Clint said as Darcy scrunched her face as she started to push.

The medical team arrived as the first boy crowned. Since there wasn't enough room in the bathroom and they knew that Clint was capable of delivering the babies, they stayed in the hallway. Within two minutes, the head was out and Clint commented that it had Brock's thick hair. That of course made Brock bean with pride. The next minute, the baby boy came out screaming. Clint quickly handed him to Brock to give to the medical team. Not even three minutes later, the second boy was crowning. The medical team took note of that. As the second baby boy was born, everyone took a breath of relief. Well, everyone but Darcy.

"Somethings wrong", she weakly said. Clint looked down and then up at her. "You know what to do", he said. Darcy nodded before baring down. "What's going on?", Brock asked looking worried about the scene in front of him. Clint was silent for a minute. "Are you sure it was twins?", Clint asked as he lifted a third baby. Everyone's jaw dropped.

Clint handed the baby who started to scream like their brothers. Brock took the baby with a look of awe. But he soon started to cry tears of happiness as he saw the gender. A girl. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy it!!!!!


	11. The New Rumlows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone meets the babies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoping that all the veterans had a good Veterans day and that everyone is well. 
> 
> Also I was originally thinking of doing a crossover story next. However, I am going to write another story that I've been wanting to write for awhile now. And yes, Darcy is a mom again in this story. Why? She's just an awesome mom. And who is her kid? You will just have to read the story to find out.

Darcy was quickly transferred to the medical wing along with the triplets. Brock stayed at her side as he continued to cry tears of joy. As soon as Darcy was situated, the doctors and the nurses looked over the triplets. Brock sat next to Darcy and held her hand as he whispered praises as his lips were at her temple. After the medical staff checked the triplets and Darcy, they went off to see if the triplets had inherited Brock's serum.

"You did a fantastic job, la mia regina", Brock said as held one of the boys and their girl. Darcy blushed as she held their other son, "Thank you." Brock then looked down at his children. "So... Which boy gets which name? And what do we call this little princess? Piccola principessa", he said. Darcy looked at the little bundle in her arms, "Brandon Lee for this one." The boy made a gurgle sound in agreement. Brock smiled at the sound, "So then this little guy is Jack Thomas. And what about you, piccola principessa?" Darcy thought for a moment before giving her daughter a loving look. "Francesca Jane", she said.

Brock's tears of happiness started up again. He kissed his daughters head and said her name. She simply wiggled before settling and giving a small smile. Brock and Darcy enjoyed their time with their children before everybody showed up.

///////

"I gotta admit, you two make cute babies", Tony said as he held one of the boys. "Thank you, Tony", Brock said as he was sitting next to Darcy on her hospital bed. "They are just precious", Angela said holding her granddaughter. "What did you name them?", Jack asked as he held the other boy. Brock and Darcy smiled and looked at each other as Brock put his arm around her shoulders.

"Well, Tony is holding Brandon Lee. And no Tony, none of them are named after you", Darcy said while Tony pouted. "Jack is holding Jack Thomas" Brock said. Jack looked at his bestfriend with tears in his eyes, "Mate... You shouldn't have." Brock smiled and nodded, "Of course I should've. And we did." Darcy smiled at both men before continuing to speak. "And this little miss is Francesca Jane", she said. Brock's grandmother, who was standing next to Angela, looked at them in surprise and awe. She went over to them and started to hug and kiss them. Filling their ears with Italian praise and blessing. When she was done, she went back to the infant named after her with love in her eyes.

"Oh, Darcy", Jane said waiting for the family to have a moment. "What? She is named people who are important to us", Darcy responded. Suddenly Jane surged forward and bearhugged her bestfriend. "Thank you", she whispered. Darcy returned the tight embrace before Jane went to go look with Brock's grandmother.

"So who are going to be the godparents?", Fallon asked. "Fallon!", Angela scolded. "It's fine, ma", Brock said, "And well, Darcy and I have talked about it. And yes, normally immediate family would be the first choice. However, we both feel that with our siblings having families of their own, that ours would be an added burden. So with that in mind, we made our decision." Darcy looked from Brock to the couple that they chose," Tony... Pepper... Will you be their godparents?" Pepper immediately started to tear up as Tony pumped up his free hand in the air. "Of course, we will be more than happy to be their godparents", Pepper said as Tony was already verbally making a list of which schools the triplets would go to. "Thank you", Brock said sincerely.

"One question though", Rhodey said, "Do they have the serum?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy it!!!!!
> 
> Piccola principessa - little princess


	12. The Nursery At Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brock and Darcy receive a surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short (but sweet) chapter.

Brock and Darcy were happy to have the go ahead to go home. They kind of felt that the medical staff wanted them out after Jack kicked the side of his 'crib' and it broke. With questions being easily answered, they were basically kicked out. So the next question was to be answered was how the triplets do on car rides?

The answer: surprisingly well. As they pulled up to their house, the triplets were fast asleep. Brock and Darcy were thankful for it as they brought them into the house. Once they settled the triplets down in the living room, Brock went upstairs to drop off the diaper bags and luggage. Darcy had just sat down on the couch when she heard Brock call her. She gave her kids a quick look, to ensure that they were still asleep, before leaving and joining Brock upstairs.

"Yeah, babe?", she said as she entered the nursery. However, Darcy stood still at the sight in front of her. The boys smart cribs were on one side of the room. The other furniture was carefully arranged around the room. But what caught Brock and Darcy off guard was the fact that it was painted like a galaxy. Swirls of stars and planets littered the walls, as well as 'the tree of Yggdrasil'. But what really caught their attention was the mural of Asgard in the corner. The golden picture of Thor's home was also accompanied by a beautiful crib. Darcy walked up to it and looked at the birch wood that was carefully and articulately made. Taking her finger tips, Darcy started to trace the ornate carvings that decorated the crib. Suddenly, a thought popped into her head that brought tears to her eyes.

"Oh, Clint", she sighed. Brock wrapped his arms around her from behind. "That's amazing", he whispered. Laying her head on his chest, Darcy responded, "Yeah... It is."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy it!!!!


	13. Brunch With The Avengers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically the title.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I only have one chapter for you this weekend. It was a busy week. But the end is near! And I will have another story ready for you!
> 
> Also, short chapter.

Two months after the triplets were born, The Rumlow family was invited to brunch at the Compound. With a chance to see friends, family and sharing baby responsibilities, Brock and Darcy eagerly RSVPed.

"There they are! My godchildren!", Tony cried as he jumped up from his seat on one of the couches to see the triplets. "Really feel the love, Stark", Brock said as Tony took Frankie and Jack. "You know me. I'm all about the love. Hey, Short stack", Tony said as he walked away. "Hey, Tony. Brandon, look! Auntie Jane!", Darcy said to her son as Jane came to see her bestfriend and kids. Once Brandon was handed off, Brock led Darcy to the large dining room table for brunch.

"Darce, I need your help. Like really, seriously need your help", Clint whispered. Darcy looked over at him and raised an eyebrow. "Both Sam and Bucky have teamed up. So it's two against one. Please!", he continued to whispered. Darcy sighed before answering, "I would. You know I would. And love every moment of it. However, I am a mother now." Clint rolled his eyes, "And I'm a dad, but that doesn't stop me from having some fun." It was Darcy's turn to roll her eyes and saw Brandon about to throw something.

"Brandon! No!", Darcy shouted. Brock quickly looked over to his son to see what was about to happen and to who. "Steve! Duck!", he yelled as Brandon threw his teddy bear towards Steve. Steve dodged the flying bear as everyone watched the stuffed animal whiz by Steve's head and hit the concrete wall. With wide eyes, everyone witnessed the bear exploded into nothing but fluff, fabric and buttons. But what really got their attention was the dent in the wall left by the bear.

"I'm guessing that you need to 'child proof' your house", Tony said as he leaned towards Brock. "Yeah", Brock answered looking dismayed at what had to be the fifth bear to be destroyed. Tony hummed and nodded, "I'll be by... Oh, say... Saturday? That work? 9 o'clock?" Brock slightly nodded, "Yeah, that works."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy it!!!!!!


	14. The New Norm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The third part of this series will be posted tomorrow.

With Tony's help, Brock and Darcy were able to upgrade their home several times over. As the triplets grew, so did their strength. So the house took a lot of hits from toys, fists and feet. But luckily there was no damage to see.

When the triplets got older and were able to speak and understand their parents, Brock and Darcy had a very important talk with them. It would be a talk that they would repeat until their sixth birthday.

Otherwise life for The Rumlow's was great. The distillery sales were on the rise and with new products being made, they had to expand the property and build more buildings. With that going on, they still had time to hang out with their friends at the Compound. Of course Brock and Darcy thought that everyone really wanted to see the triplets instead of them. Secretly, they didn't mind as it was an easy way to get a babysitter.

And when the time came to look for schools, Tony was there. He brought them a list of very good schools and their ratings. Brock was worried about the price of admission, but Tony waved it away as he covered all costs for the triplets.

With their new norm of family and friends, both Brock and Darcy felt blessed. And as Darcy became pregnant again, they felt way more prepared for the next Rumlow baby and its possible strength. They just hoped that the triplets would love their sibling (yes sibling as one. They tripled checked) as much as their parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy it!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Would love to hear from you!


End file.
